midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Shop
The Body Shop is a subsection of the Vehicle Modification system found in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. The Body Shop is where players can modify the physical appearance of their vehicles. The shop is normally divided into two parts: Body Upgrades and Wheels. However, the two parts are combined when modifying motorcycles and Body Upgrades are not present for Exotics and certain models in the other four vehicle types. A large number of parts are available for each vehicle at the start of the game. Others are unlocked by completing Club Races for that vehicle's type. Body Upgrades ' Body Upgrades' are found with most four-wheeled vehicles in the game. For the ones that do, the menu is separated into a number of smaller sections. (Note: numbers marked with an asterisk (*) do not apply to all vehicles from the type. Some may have different numbers of parts while others may not have this part available. Front Bumpers Front Bumpers mount on the front of the vehicle as the name suggests. . . . Rear Bumpers Rear Bumpers mount on the rear of the vehicle as the name suggests. . . . Side Upgrades Side Upgrades mount on the sides of the vehicle. These include side skirts on Tuners, Luxury Sedans, and Trucks/SUVs and various parts on Classic/Muscle cars. . . Hoods Hoods mount on the front of the vehicle in front of the windshield. In addition to a style of hood, players can also select whether the hood is normal or carbon fiber. This is a cosmetic choice with no effect on performance. Classic/Muscle cars have their hood options separated into two parts: Hoods and Airscoops. Airscoops change appearance depending on which level of supercharger is equipped. . . . . Spoilers Spoilers are the wings that mount on the backs of vehicles. While most Tuners have 20 options for spoilers, the Volkswagen Golf R32 and Nissan Sport Concept (being hatchbacks) have 16. Taillights Taillights mount on the rear of vehicles. Tuner taillights have the option to have their moldings body color, chrome, or carbon fiber. Luxury Sedans normally only have Custom taillights as an option. Rear Upgrades Rear Upgrades are mounted on the rear of Classic/Muscle cars and some Trucks/SUVs. Options include spoilers, luggage racks, and spare tire holders. . . Exhaust Tips Exhaust Tips mount to the vehicle and expel exhaust gases. They always mount under the rear bumper on Tuners, Luxury Sedans, and Trucks/SUVs. On Classic/Muscle cars, the first 7 mount under the rear bumper while the last 5 mount on the sides. Unlike certain real life exhausts, these do not change the sound of the exhaust note. . . . . Wheelie Bars Wheelie Bars mount to the rear of most Classic/Muscle cars. While in real life, they prevent cars from rising too high and potentially damaging themselves, they appear to be purely cosmetic in the game. . . . Mud Flaps Mud Flaps mount to the wheel wells of Classic/Muscle cars. They appear to be just for show as their real life function is not an issue in the game. . . Louvers Louvers mount to the rear window of certain Classic/Muscle cars. One Shot Kits One Shot Kits are an option on certain Trucks/SUVs. Selecting this will alter the appearance of a few small items on the vehicle's bodywork. Front Grill Modifying the Front Grill is an option on most Trucks/SUVs and the occasional Luxury Sedan, although the latter usually only has a Custom Grill as an option. Brush Guards Brush Guards mount to the front of some Trucks/SUVs. Chop Top The Chop Top is one of the less common body modifications. Selecting this option reduces the length of the pillars and lowers the roof of the vehicle. This option is only available on certain Classic/Muscle cars, the Chrysler 300C, and Cadillac Escalade EXT. Wheels The Wheels part of the Body Shop is used to modify the wheels of the vehicle itself. It is separated into four other parts: Rims, Tires, Dimensions, and Rear Dimensions. . . . Rims Rims mount to the wheels of the vehicle. There are a few dozen models to choose from. While a small number of these are available at the start of the game, more become available by defeating rival racers. . . Tires Tires mount on the rims of a vehicle. Here, you can only change the brand of the tire and the markings (letters, stripes). To change the performance level of the tire requires going to the Performance Shop. . . Dimensions Under Dimensions, players can alter the rim size, tire profile, tire width, and ride height of the vehicle. . . . . . . . . Rear Dimensions Rear Dimensions allows players to alter the rear wheels independently of the front. The same options as Dimensions are available in Rear Dimensions. However, the game will not allow players to make the rear end lower than the front or put smaller wheels than the front on rear. . Motorcycles Motorcycles have a different Body Shop menu than four-wheeled vehicles. Both Choppers and Sport Bikes have the option to change Riders and Wheels while Sport Bikes also allow players to change the Muffler Material. Riders Riders are the people operating the motorcycles. While many are available at the start, others are unlocked as players defeat motorcycle riding opponents (Phil, Naomi, Kioshi). Additional Riders (Motorcycle Cops and Race Starters) are unlocked by collecting all 36 Rockstar Emblems in the game. Additional costumes for these riders can be unlocked by winning Club Races for Choppers and Sport Bikes. Wheels The Wheels section is separated into two parts: Rims and Tires. Rims are mounted to the motorcycle's forks while the tires are mounted onto the rims. Some are available at the start while others are unlocked through completing Club Races for Choppers and Sport Bikes. Muffler Material Muffler Material changes the casing of the muffler between body color, chrome, and carbon fiber. Category:Midnight Club 3 Category:Midnight Club Los Angeles